


Не спасти

by KisVani



Series: fandom DC CW 2017. Драбблы от G до PG-13. [23]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst and Romance, Character Death, Episode AU: s02e16 Doomworld, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 15:29:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11558103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: Они остались только вдвоем.





	Не спасти

Это всегда было ради Оливера.

Не ради его миссии, не ради спасения людей, не ради каких-то целей, а именно ради него.

После того, как Дарк и его дрессированные шавки убили Лорел, Фелисити попросила Оливера уничтожить их. Наплевав на принципы, которых он пытался придерживаться, и просто сделать то, что нужно.

— Тебе не понравится монстр, которым я могу стать, — сказал Оливер.

— Думаю, я полюблю его всем сердцем, — ответила Фелисити.

Тогда она еще могла что-то говорить. А после смерти Диггла способна была только молча смотреть на Оливера.

Кертис, Эвелин, Рори, Рене… все те мужчины и женщины, которые надевали маски и сами себя называли мстителями. Даже преступники, нанятые Аргусом. Все они теперь были мертвы.

После того, как Тея сдала их убежище, Фелисити снова начала красить волосы в черный.

— Когда я оставлю свой естественный и невзрачный цвет, это будет значить, что все потерянно, — сказала она Оливеру.

Он просил ее уехать еще в самом начале.

— Даже если это было только чтобы устроить ловушку, но мы с тобой пожнелись, — ответила ему Фелисити. — Значит, я буду с тобой до самого конца.

— Но, если я умру, ты уедешь.

Она не ответила. Он и так знал: не уедет.

— Мы не сможем спасти этот город, — так теперь говорил Оливер, выходя в ночь.

— Но мы можем попытаться утопить в крови тех, кто его уничтожает, — отвечала Фелисити.


End file.
